Los Amantes
by MaruHanning
Summary: El es uno de esos amantes tan elegantes como los de antes.El domingo se pone muy fino con su chaque de lino.Va buscando por los balcones bellas Julietas para sus canciones.Un codiciado soltero, si alguna vez comete errores pide mil perdones.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes, como ya saben no son míos y este shoot está basado en una canción de Mecano, "Los Amantes".

* * *

**

_Los Amantes_

Él es uno de esos amantes, tan elegante como los del siglo XIX. En la semana se viste casualmente, pero los domingos se vuelve bastante fino, con su chaqueta de lino. ¿Parece perfecto? ¡NO LO ES! Es un perfecto Don Juan, es la versión mujeriega de Romeo, busca a sus Julietas de casa en casa. Yo nunca he sido una de ellas, claro solo somos amigos, no los mejores, pero aun así lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, tal vez paso mucho tiempo en su perfil de facebook, debo buscarme otro pasatiempo.

Siempre esta haciéndole honores a sus chicas y es el soltero más codiciado de este maldito y pequeño pueblo. Es un completo caballero, hermoso, cortes y un amable compañero. Esto es una suposición mía, pero me imagino que su ego debe ser tan grande que necesita un espejo de muralla completa para poder verse.

Si hay algo que nunca he visto hacer es pedirle perdón a una de sus citas, más bien a cualquier mujer que no sea Alice, mi mejor amiga y su hermana, Rosalie su cuñada y mi otra mejor amiga, su madre Esme por supuesto y… a mí, la verdad la mitad del tiempo pasamos enojados, pero es por su culpa. No duramos mucho así, porque como él sabe que tiene la responsabilidad y odia verme llorar me pide mil y un perdones y todos de distinta manera. Cada vez que pasa eso comprendo porque dicen que la mejor parte de una discusión de pareja es la reconciliación, aunque nosotros no seamos pareja.

El de verdad es mi Señor Darcy personal –y conste que yo amo "Orgullo y Prejuicio" –y… ¿Qué es eso? Me acerque al lugar de donde provenían esos golpecitos, ósea obviamente la ventana de mi habitación. ¿Quién puede estar a las doce de la noche tocando tu ventana si al otro día hay instituto? Nada más y nada menos que…

-¡Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –grite mientras habría mi ventana, no había peligro de despertar a Charlie, mi padre ya que estaba en La Push con su viejo amigo Billy Black.

-Siempre estoy rompiéndome la voz, cantando coplas bajo tu ventana, amor. Sal ya que este trovador se está asando de calor. –Grito. Esto no me está pasando a mí. ¿Que acaso soy una de sus Julietas? Muy enamorada estaré de él, pero tengo dignidad. Mejor me hago la tonta

-¿Calor? Edward…estamos en invierno. Además ni en verano hace calor aquí en Forks –ironice

-Vamos Bells, se que comprendiste lo que quiero decir-rodo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad y enarco una ceja perfecta ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser el hombre más perfecto del planeta? Con tan solo un parpadeo de él y ya me temblaban las piernas.

-Edward-Romeo-del-siglo-XXI-Cullen, no seré tu Julieta, más bien no una Julieta más en tu lista. Tú sabes que no soy así –dije seriamente.

-¿Romeo? ¿Julieta? ¿De qué hablas? –dijo haciéndose el tonto

-Como te lo explico, no seré una chica más en tu lista de citas, ni ganas tengo de estar entre tus otras conquistas, con lo que odio a Jessica, Lauren, Tanya, Victoria… -iba a seguir con la lista de chicas hasta que me interrumpió

-¿Te sabes todos los nombres de las chicas con las que he salido? –pregunto con incredulidad

-Por supuesto ¡Todo el mundo sabe con cuantas chicas sales Edward-idiota-Cullen! Además de ser el soltero más codiciado, ellas alardean toda la semana después de haber salido contigo y se lo restriegan en la cara al resto de las chicas que morirían solo por el hecho de que les digieras hola o les dirigieras una miradita –dije con voz lenta como si quisiera hacer entender a alguien con déficit atencional

-Bella, no soy idiota, no me hables así –dijo serio, pero luego su sonrisa torcida, esa que me mataba e hacia que yo accediera a todas sus locuras apareció -¿así que el soltero más codiciado ah? Bueno, sabes Bella yo estoy dispuesto a deshacerme de ese ridículo apodo si tu aceptas ser mi novia y mi cita para el baile de graduación obviamente –ronroneo ¡Dios me iba a matar! Causa de muerte: Combustión Espontanea y Ataque al Corazón.

-Primero sabes que yo no bailo ni aunque me ofrezcan cinco millones de dólares en efectivo –esto hizo que soltara una risilla –y segundo ¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que yo aceptaría ser tu novia? –pregunte como si fuera la locura más grande aunque… me gustaba mucho la idea.

-¿Qué me hace pensar eso? Fácil, primero porque sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti –bufe, pero por dentro estaba saltando y gritando _¡aaah! Edward Dios Sexy Cullen Me Ama _mientras bailaba Lambada, salsa, conga, merengue, zamba, charlestón, disco, twist y todos los bailes que se puedan imaginar –y segundo por esto… -rápidamente se encaramo en el árbol que daba hacia mi ventana, con una agilidad y rapidez sobrehumana que juraría que Edward era un vampiro.

-¡Vaya! ¡Que rápido! Podría jurar que eres un vampiro –exclame y Edward soltó una carcajada estruendosa como las de Emmett

-Bella, creo que leer tantas veces la Saga de Crepúsculo te está afectando la cabeza –dijo entre carcajada. Iba a insultarlo, pero él fue mas rápido y me planto el beso más maravilloso de mi vida… _¡Bella mantente digna! _¡Al diablo con la dignidad conciencia! Quise profundizar el beso y el… Gracias al cielo que hoy estaba de mi lado, acepto gustoso. Nos separamos muy rápido por lo que iba a alegar pero nuevamente el evito que soltara una silaba aunque sea porque poso su largo dedo en mi boca –y esa es la segunda razón por la que aceptaras ser mi novia –dijo con suficiencia.

¡Maldito! Ahora no tenia con que rechazarle, no es que quisiera hacerlo, pero su lista de citas no me daba la confianza suficiente como para decirle que si enseguida.

-¡Te odio! –Exclame rindiéndome –Bueno tal vez tengas razón entre las cosas que dijiste que me harían aceptar, pero yo tengo una para decir que no.

-¿Y cuál es esa? –pregunto con un rastro de tristeza en su voz

-Tu lista de conquista –dije mirando hacia el suelo.

-Mi Bella, si tú me dices que si esa lista no me va a importar, es más, jamás me importo. La verdad salí con todas ellas porque buscaba a mi Elizabeth Bennett y no me di cuenta que la tuve cerca de mi todo este tiempo hasta que Alice dejo de hablarme una semana después de gritarme que era un idiota saliendo con todas esas putas si cuando mi media naranja estaba más cerca que nunca –me explico mientras yo soltaba una risita, obviamente Alice no se quedaba fuera de esta repentina declaración de amor, tendría que agradecerle acompañándola a mi suplicio personal… el centro comercial.

-Bueno, si esa es la verdad… te creo Edward Cullen y si, si quiero ser tu novia –sonreí y sentí que mi corazón iba a explotar de tanta alegría y amor que sentía.

-Te amo mi amor, jamás te decepcionare –prometió cerrando el pacto con un beso.

* * *

**Corto, preciso y conciso. Momento de inspiración que me valdrá regaños de mi madre por no haber pasado el limpio la materia de ciencias. Pero tengo dos ideas mas, también con una canciones de Mecano y estoy imaginando el Pov Edward de I'm With You asique, si termino luego de pasar el limpio prometo empezar ahora ya a escribirlo.**

**Con respecto a Glee al estilo Twilight… dudo que pueda subir un capitulo esta semana, ni siquiera lo he empezado a escribir ya que estoy en la recta final de la escuela me quedan exactamente 22 días de clases :) ¡Soy feliz! Y quedan 18 días para mi cumpleaños ¡Soy más feliz aun! Asique el mes de noviembre se me viene a full, pero prometo subir uno que otro shoot y si no subo capítulos de Glee al estilo Twilight no se alarmen porque si o si vuelvo en diciembre con ellos :)**

**Un Beso gigante a todas las personas que me leen y les agradan mis historias, es la recompensa que tengo cada día.**

**Me gane un Review? :O**


End file.
